Solar Meetings
by Blue Savage
Summary: Crashing onto someone else's solar-board isn't always bad, is it? Jim learns it the hard way when he himself experiences this event, and meets a girl he'll never forget! JimxOC one-shot!


**Blue Savage: HEY EVERYBOOOODY! I am back with yet another one-shot! It's different than my other one-shots though...it is NOT anime! Dun, dun, DUN! Hehehe, please do not fret my readers; well...the show _is _kinda anime-ish...FINE! It's Treasure Planet! Oh c'mon, Jim is just toooooo hot! I couldn't just leave hot guys behind...hehehehe! So here I am making this one-shot ficcy...enough with my chattering time for some fun!**

**FIRST WORDS ARE CAPITAL AND BOLD **- change scene

Disclaimer- I do not own Treasure Planet

_Solar Meetings_

_By: Blue Savage_

"Woohoo!"

A yell pierced the sky loudly as a black flash tore through the air. It was Jim Hawkins, riding on his solar-board, at the same forbidden place.

He pushed the pedal as the solar-cloth opened he flew to the air. Soaring the sky, he closed the sail and fell down, like a leaf. But as he was only a few meters down to the ground he opened the cloth and flew again. Another roar erupted from his throat as he rocketed to the heavens.

He went again, faster...he ascended to a farther place and passed through a wooden gate breaking it.

He was in front of the wheel where large rectangular holes could be seen. He took a deep breath and readied himself. He closed the sail and went through the gap and climbed up the blue.

**AS** the lone Mr. Hawkins was on the other side, another solar-surfer was on the other.

A girl sprung to the sky as she leaned in for support on the parasail. She furrowed her brows and let go of the board. She was falling quickly. Suddenly, from her right arm, was a crossbow. Targeting it onto her solar-board she fired. On the arrow was a long string. As the smaller spear touched the board, the girl hoisted herself up. Only a few meters apart she jumped with all her might and was on her board once again.

She gave off a smile of greatness and rode the sky as a loud and pleasing howl came from her lungs.

**JIM** raised an eyebrow as he heard the scream. Curious, he turned to a corner looking for the sound.

**THE** girl made twists and turns, performing tricks so quickly; you wouldn't even believe that a human was capable doing.

As she rounded an angle she was greeted by a loud smack and she fell to the ground.

**AS** Jim neared the yell, he was soon interrupted as he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

When he looked up from where he was, he was met face-to-face with a pair of unfamiliar green eyes.

"Try to watch where you're going punk!" he heard a voice, which unceremoniously sounded like a girl's.

He stood up incredulously and glared at the girl, "Watch where _I'm _going! What about you, you practically rammed onto my board!"

"Oh shut up!" the girl retorted. She grabbed her solar-board and examined it before giving off another growl to Jim, "Thanks a lot sonny-boy, you just broke my solar-surfer!"

"Well, it was _your_ fault after all."

The female teen slanted her eyebrows and hid her green orbs from her neck-lengthened brown hair. "You good for nothing-"

As she took a step, she was immediately interrupted as she fell to the ground. As Jim looked at the girl on the floor, he showed a look of empathy and leaned down helping her up to sit down.

"Let go of me!" ordered the girl, but the longhaired boy didn't obey. He just let go of her to sit. Then, he took her solar-board and brought it to his lap, he studied it. After that, he started to fix it. He removed the sail and started to repair the surfboard.

"What _are _you doing?" the brown-haired girl said.

"If I were you, I would sit back down and wait for me to fix your board." Jim calmly replied.

She raised an eyebrow, "You're fixing my board? But why?"

"It's just a way to show that I'm not a _punk_. And besides...it's the right thing to do."

The green-eyed teen paused for a while and sat back down, looking at the boy fastening her transportation machine. She eyed him slowly. _'Not bad for a boy who says he isn't a punk!' _She thought coolly.

As Jim was repairing the board, he only noticed now what the girl _truly _looked like. She had green eyes, short brown hair, and a nice complexion. She wore a red belly blouse, showing most of her abdomen, and baggy green pants. It suits her, really.

Soon the silence ate the both of them until Jim spoke up, "So...uhh, you new here? I haven't exactly seen you around here."

The girl looked at him reclining her slouched position, "Yeah, sorta...just transferred here two weeks ago."

"From where?" the young boy inquired again.

"Don't know, don't care...I never _really _called that planet a home...it was too horrible to be considered a home. Maybe a domicile of inferno is more like it. CHE!"

"So you never enjoyed living there, huh?"

The green-eyed girl turned to face Jim and cocked an eyebrow, "Interested are we sonny-boy..."

Jim blushed for a moment and continued his work of repairing the solar-board.

The girl laughed and brought her hands behind her, leaning them so she could have a tilted back position, "No...never did, and never will. It was hell there really...you had to live for yourself. It was a dog-eating world out there...I never really deemed it as a _'Patch of Heaven'_."

"Why?"

She scoffed coldly, "Hn, why don't you go there for yourself and see! It's like a nightmare there...you had to live by your wits and bravery. No one was there to be with you. I never even felt that I _had _a family – because it was usually me out there...in the city. I got my own food, made my own money, I even had to serve for my own sake and education."

Jim frowned as he paused for a bit, "I see." He looked at the nearly fixed solar-surfer and felt a cold wind blow by,

"That's the reason why we truly moved here, to Montressor. Very peaceful..."

The longhaired teen sneered a bit, "You call this peaceful? You really don't know what's going on around here, do you? A lot of people here get killed, hurt, robbed, -"

"At least you have a home!"

Jim Hawkins faced the girl slowly and saw her head bowed down, bangs covering her features, "Where I lived I didn't have a home! A simple house where I don't even call as _'Home Sweet Home'_! Our planet was useless...rebellious...futile...**_nothing!_** Where I lived there was nothing! No peace, no unity, no love, no NOTHING! You should even be happy your planet is better...unlike mine."

Jim paused for a moment, taken aback by her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry..." he apologized softly.

The girl looked up from her bent form and studied Jim even more. "You really are a weird person, aren't you?"

Jim raised his face to hers and gazed at the ground attentively, suddenly getting addicted to it.

"Hn," the girl sniggered, "Anyway, you done with my board?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, here." He said hurriedly handing her the source of transportation.

Before the girl walked away, she smiled faintly and approached him, "By the way thanks...uhm...name?"

"Oh," he laughed, "it's Jim...Jim Hawkins."

"Then Jim Hawkins it is..." she blushed a bit and gave a soft peck on his cheek before walking away and hoping on her solar-board, "By the way, my name's Shane Matthews!"

The long-haired teen was left dumbfounded and blushing furiously, he touched his cheek and laughed, "Hehehe...you're...welcome, Shane Matthews..."

**_THE END_ **

**Blue Savage: HAHAHA! Was it okay...thought it was boring! Anyway, R&R please and no flames and criticism!**


End file.
